


Семья, друзья и прочие несчастья

by herat



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Когда живешь большой счастливой семьей вместе с надоедливыми родственниками, их вторыми половинами, вечно остающимися на ночь друзьями, и безумно привлекательным соседом, утро может выдаться не самым спокойным.





	Семья, друзья и прочие несчастья

**Author's Note:**

> количество персонажей на абзац текста здесь бьет все рекорды, так что где-то посередине я решила прекратить бороться с этим и начать наслаждаться Чего и вам желаю.

Победный танец Джейса был... своеобразным.  
На самом деле сначала Алек решил, что у брата эпилептический припадок, и уже дозванивался до скорой, когда тот вдруг завопил:  
\- Выкусите, сученьки, я победил!  
И утро заиграло совсем другими красками.  
\- Ты что ненормальный?! - зашипела Изабель, выскочив из своей комнаты под аккомпанемент сонных проклятий Рафаэля.  
\- Наконец-то кто-то еще это заметил! - донесся из спальни Джейса злорадный смех Джонатана.  
\- Давай притворимся, что не знаем его, - оттуда же зевнула Майя.  
\- Я так и делаю половину времени.  
"Секс, должно быть, просто фантастический", - в который раз подумал Лайтвуд. В смысле, что-то обязано быть фантастическим, раз эти трое еще не поубивали друг друга. И больше ничего на ум не шло.  
\- В любой другой день я бы обиделся, - сообщил брат, сияя ярче рождественской елки. - Но Алек только что выскользнул из спальни Бейна весь в засосах, так что выкусите, сученьки. Я победил!  
В оглушительной тишине характерный звук удара об пол вышел особенно громким.  
"Льюисс", - вспомнил Алек, уже чувствуя подступающую головную боль: "Льюисс же вчера остался ночевать на диване в гостиной.  
И точно - всего через минуту парень носился по кухне, словно перевозбужденный лабрадор, "виляя хвостом".  
\- О, Боже, это происходит, это наконец-то происходит! Так, только без паники, всем сохранять спокойствие...  
\- Никто и не паникует, - хмуро зевнул Рафаэль, которого их общий сбор наконец-то выкурил из спальни несмотря на ранний час. - Кроме тебя.  
\- Но это же наконец-то происходит!..  
Наверно, сводом каких-то неписаных правил Алеку полагалось бы недолюбливать Рафаэля. Но тот относился к Иззи, как к королеве, и при этом не занимался с ней сексом. Разве не о таком бойфренде для своей младшей сестренки мечтает каждый парень?  
\- ..это наконец-то происходит! - тем временем продолжал Льиюсс. - После стольких месяцев мучительно-неловкого флирта они наконец-то трахнулись! В смысле... Разумеется, это любовь, поверьте, парни, никто даже не сомневается. Без обид, но на вас иногда смотреть больно... О! Нужно же позвонить Клэри, она нас поубивает, если все пропустит!..  
\- Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, заткните его, - взмолился Алек по ощущениям, за секунду до того, как из ушей потекла кровь, - я еще даже кофе не выпил.  
Как говорится, просите, и дано вам будет.  
\- По какому поводу у нас собрание с утра пораньше? - послышался из коридора хриплый ото сна голос Магнуса, заставивший всех разом обернуться, а Джонатана с Майей - что б их! - все же выбраться из спальни. И Льюисс наконец-то замолчал. Кажется, его бедное сердечко попросту не выдержало такого напряжения, но он замолчал. А вот остальные..  
\- Maaaaadre...  
\- А я-то думал, это ты Алека дивно расписал!..  
\- Так вот как выглядят полтора года недотраха...  
\- Кто же знал, что ты такой зверь в постели, братишка!..  
Это, должно быть, какое-то кармическое наказание за то, что Алек поддался на уговоры родни и променял тихую комнату в студенческом общежитии на этот сумасшедший дом. Впрочем, в общежитии он не встретил бы Магнуса, яркого, талантливого, чертовски сексапильного Магнуса, который наполнил его серые будни какофонией красок...  
И который все еще ждал ответа, поплотнее закутавшись в халат!  
\- Джейс застал меня выходящим из твоей спальни и, кажется, что-то там выиграл.  
\- Шесть сотен баксов, старик! - похвастался брат. - Кстати, встаньте поближе, надо сделать фото для Валентина.  
\- Для моего профессора права?  
\- Да, папа не поверит без доказательств, - согласился младший Моргенштерн.  
Университетское сарафанное радио попеременно передавало корону главного злодея то отцу, то сыну, незаслуженно обходя вниманием женскую половину этой чокнутой семейки. А там, поверьте, было из кого выбирать.  
\- Вы, маленькие извращенцы, поспорили на то, что мы с Александром переспим друг с другом? - догадался Магнус.  
\- Что?!!  
\- Конечно, нет! - за всю честную компанию оскорбилась Иззи. - Никто не сомневался, что все к этому идет. Вопрос был в том, когда.  
Как вы, наверно, уже догадались, дорогие читатели, иногда Алек мечтал быть единственным ребенком в семье. Очень часто на самом деле.  
\- И ответ очевиден, - меж тем самодовольно похвастался брат, - не зря же февраль называют месяцем влюбленных!  
\- Гениально, - ядовито прокомментировал Джонатан, как обычно, первым устав от джейсова самолюбования. - Мой тебе совет: держись за свою футбольную стипендию.  
\- Сказал умник, который поставил на сентябрь. _В сентябре!_  
Эта безобидная "семейная" пикировка вполне могла бы затеряться среди сотни ей подобных. Если бы не Алек, внезапно поперхнувшийся воздухом.  
\- Что?.. Ты?.. Как?!  
\- Полагаю, Александр в своей чарующей немногословной манере пытается просить, как вам вообще пришла в голову эта идея? - подозрительно ласковым тоном подхватил Магнус.  
И честная компания, признаться, слегка стушевалась. Они, конечно, догадывались, что их пари не всем придется по душе, но никак не ожидали расспросов.  
\- Ну, на самом деле...  
\- ...понимаете...  
\- ...мы как-то сидели...  
\- В начале сентября? - уточнил Магнус, сея панику в рядах противника.  
\- Ну да, что вы все привязались к этому сентябрю?  
\- ... кстати, кажется, именно Джонатан ляпнул что-то вроде "интересно, как долго они... то есть вы... еще будут ходить вокруг да около", и...  
\- ...оно как-то само...  
Мммда... Им явно стоило бы потренироваться, прежде чем рассказывать эту историю. Хотя бы в беге врассыпную. Но ко всеобщему удивлению вместо того, чтобы разразиться горячей отповедью, Алек со стоном рухнул на ближайший барный стул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. А Магнус... Магнус добрых полминуты простоял с открытым ртом, прежде чем воскликнуть:  
\- А я говорил, что там кто-то был! Извращенец!  
\- Эй! - почему-то оскорбился Джонатан. - Вообще-то я тут невинная жертва!  
На этом месте Джейс с Майей синхронно фыркнули - так, знаете, с Намеком - а Изабель улучила момент для вопроса:  
\- Так, что здесь происходит?  
Потому что становилось болезненно очевидно, что они знали отнюдь не _всю_ историю. Но новоиспеченные голубки были явно не в настроении делиться секретами, так что отдуваться пришлось Джонатану.  
\- Они трахаются с сентября. - Честно говоря, не самый лучший выбор. - _По крайней мере_ , с сентября.  
\- Что?..  
\- Нет!..  
\- Это невозможно, Алек не стал бы скрывать от меня такое!..  
\- Почему это только от тебя?..  
\- Я застал... точнее, это они застали меня врасплох как-то ночью на крыше. И прежде, чем я успел что-то сказать, началось такое, что объявлять о своей присутствии стало просто небезопасно. Глубокая ночь, никаких свидетелей - Лайтвуд скинул бы меня вниз и сказал, что так и было!  
В ответ на это чудовищное обвинение Алек промычал что-то нечленораздельное, но очень недоброе из своего "укрытия".  
\- И вместо того, чтобы рассказать остальным, ты решил немного подзаработать?  
\- Ну да, - растерянно пожал плечами парень, кажется, совершенно искренне не понимая причины всеобщего недовольства. - Я же не знал, что пройдет так много времени, прежде чем кто-то еще застукает их с поличным.  
\- Дело, кхм, немного в другом, - начала объяснять Майя, несмотря на весь свой благоприобретенный цинизм, почему-то не оставлявшая надежд в отношении своей второй половины. Как и третьей. Но ее бесплодные попытки прервала Изабель.  
\- Подождите: получается, что вы встречаетесь уже почти шесть месяцев?  
\- С первой годовщиной нас, - пропел Магнус. Может, с тооооликой сарказма.  
И на сей раз ответный стон Алека вышел куда более дружелюбным.  
\- Но зачем было скрываться, мы же так болели за вас?  
\- Вот именно! - не выдержал Лайтвуд.  
\- Александр пытается сказать, что вы были не особо... сдержаны в своем энтузиазме. Сложно начинать отношения под таким давлением.  
Особенно, если хочешь, чтобы вышло что-то стоящее. А Алек мало чего в своей жизни хотел больше. Он несколько месяцев набирался храбрости, чтобы пригласить Магнуса на свидание, и не собирался позволять этим великовозрастным идиотам с их глупыми пари и воображаемыми помпонами все испортить!  
Коллективное "Ооооо" говорило о том, что друзья прежде не задумывались ни о чем подобном и сейчас чувствовали себя по крайней мере неуютно. Все, кроме Рафаэля, которого занимали куда более прозаичные вопросы:  
\- Это, конечно, безумно романтично, но что теперь будет с выигрышем? Вы, надеюсь, помните, что мы отдали все деньги Моргенштерну на хранение, как казначею?  
\- Разумеется, он все вернет! - фыркнула Иззи, ненавязчиво цокая по столешнице кроваво-алыми  ~~коготками~~ ноготками.  
Но удивленный смешок, сорвавшийся с губ Джонатана, подсказывал, что тот никак не ожидал такого поворота событий.  
\- На самом деле я давно все потратил, - признался парень, стратегически отступая к выходу в нарастающем гуле возмущенных голосов. - Что? Я же знал, что уже выиграл!..


End file.
